Wishes
by charactersthatholdmyheart
Summary: It's New Years and Jane has something important to tell Maura. Lots of Rizzles to come! Fluff and holiday spirit. Hope you guys enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wanted to bring you guys a cute Rizzles holiday-themed story. I'm always writing Rizzles (in various different situations) and I had the idea of piecing a bunch of shorts together to make a fun piece. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Beginning: New Years!**

Jane had left her a note and now she was rushing to BPD. On New Years. Not even a half hour before the ball drops.

She had found it in her purse. She immediately knew it was from Jane from her very distinguished handwriting–slanted, but bold. Maura had leaned against her kitchen counter and read it straight away.

 _Maura-_

 _Reasons why I wish I was not at work finishing this case up and was spending New Years with you instead:_

 _There's quality beer at your house–my beer (thanks for always having it by the way)._

 _I could dress Bass up again for New Years. (I know you said I couldn't put party hats on him anymore but it's hilarious and I'm going to keep doing it)._

 _I hid away some frozen yogurt for just this type of occasion. It's all the way in the back of your freezer. I got your favorite kind too. No it's not swirled. I still think that's gross._

 _We could be lazy on your couch and switch off between watching my movies (I know that they're "unrealistic" but that's why they're fun, Maur) and your boring-ass documentaries (okay I liked the shark one we watched once. not so boring)._

 _We could laugh about all the stupid people we've encountered this year, and Ma's craziness, and the weirdest stories of the year, like I mean come on, we got some good ones._

 _I could beat you in gin rummy again._

 _We could drink and talk about all the shit this year and then forget about all the shit by getting drunk. You're sort of adorable when you're drunk._

 _I could fall asleep next to you. I always sleep better when you're close. You keep away the nightmares._

 _I could tell you something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile. A long while._

 _Well, maybe I can still tell you even though I have to work tonight. Maybe I'll see you later. Have a good New Years._

 _-Jane_

Maura had laughed throughout the letter, but the last few lines made her heart beat fast in her chest. She had immediately called Jane. She hadn't answered.

So she had gotten straight into the car, and now she's driving like a crazy woman towards BPD in the very last minutes of the year.

For some reason, Maura has to know what Jane has to tell her. Right now. She tells herself that the reason why she's so flustered–why her palms are sweaty and her face is flushed and her heart rate is rapid–is because she simply hates not knowing things. But that doesn't account for the little flutter in her stomach that she normally feels when she's excited about something.

Maura walks rapidly out of the elevator and towards Jane's desk. Jane is busy writing, but lifts her head when she hears the sound of Maura's footsteps. She stands up fast, looking a little concerned.

"Maur, you alright?"

Maura comes to an abrupt halt at Jane's desk, leans against it a little.

"Yes, I simply got your note. And you said you had to tell me something?" Maura can't help the way she rushes the words, her breathing coming a little fast. She rubs her palms against her dress, smoothing the creases.

"Uh," Jane stands stock still for a moment, opening and closing her mouth. "I didn't think you'd–"

She looks around the room quickly at the guys working at their desks, Cavanaugh standing by the interrogation room window down the hall. Then she shakes her head and Maura can see the moment when she makes a decision.

"Um, yea," Jane says, grabbing her jacket off her chair. "Come on."

She takes Maura by the arm and pulls her towards the stairs.

Maura's very confused, just wanting to know what's happening, what Jane needs to tell her, what she's been hiding.

"Where are we going?"

"The roof."

"Why?" Maura is perplexed.

"Because I kind of want to be alone with you."

Maura doesn't know why, but she finds herself blushing a little. She continues to follow Jane up the stairs, still curious as to why Jane couldn't just tell her downstairs, why they have to be away from everyone.

Up on the roof it is cold, but beautiful, the sky clear with a wonderful view of Boston, the sparkling city lights. But right now that isn't holding Maura's interest. She's completely focused on Jane, noticing all the tell-tale signs that Jane's nervous, out of her element: the way she's rubbing her palms together, chewing on her lip, shifting her feet, looking up and down at the ground.

"Jane?" Maura prompts. Usually, she can be very patient, but right now she can barely stand waiting.

Jane runs a hand quickly through her tangle of curls then takes a breath and looks up at Maura.

"Okay, um. I wanted to–tell you, well, I would like to…Can I? Um shit," Jane stutters, clearly frustrated at herself for not being able to get the words out, and looking a little embarrassed.

Maura finds her patience, takes her best friend's shaking hand.

"It's okay, Jane. You can tell me," she says, looking right into Jane's eyes. She smiles and rubs a thumb soothingly across the back of Jane's hand, over her scar. "Just take your time. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

That seems to do the trick. Jane smiles. And those dimples–Maura melts a little. But she's far from prepared for what comes next.

"I'd like to kiss you, Maur." Jane's voice is soft, but firm, certain.

Maura's grip on Jane's hand tightens. She feels light-headed.

"Can I kiss you?" She asks, a little more nervous this time at Maura's silence.

Maura can't believe this is happening. Her feet might fall out from under her.

It would make more sense for all the lights in the city to black out right now, than for Jane to be uttering these words. That wouldn't surprise her nearly as much as this.

To kiss Jane.

This has been something Maura has wanted for a long while. Something she has suppressed deep inside her, thinking it would never be, could never be. It was better to have some of Jane than none of her. So used to bargaining, Maura would gladly go through the pain of watching Jane be with others, if it meant she was able to hold onto the best love she'd ever had. Was it possible she didn't have to suffer anymore? That she finally could let herself fully love?

"Please," the word drops from Maura's mouth, so fragile, so full of hope that if Jane doesn't catch it, it will shatter.

But catch it Jane does, along with Maura's waist as she pulls her in for a kiss.

The kiss is tentative, and soft, and full of wonder. Maura pulls away to look in Jane's eyes, and sees the same joy she is feeling.

This makes Maura really let go, allows her to dive in for a more passionate kiss. To run her hand through Jane's hair, grab her waist, press her body against Jane, give her everything.

People whoop and yell, shouting "Happy New Year!" on the streets below. The clock has struck midnight.

It is the start of a new year. And Maura has never been filled with such hope for the year to come.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! :) Wishing you all a happy New Years!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, you guys are so sweet. Thank you for all of the support and kind words! I got really excited, so here's another chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy this next little bit. (We're obviously jumping ahead in time in their relationship a little).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - To the moon**

Jane is so close to the sweetness of sleep when Maura whispers into the darkness.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Jane sighs, a little grumpy because now she's half awake again. But then the sweetness of the question hits her, and Jane squeezes Maura's waist, bringing her closer to her chest.

"Yea. Yea, of course, Maur."

"How much?"

Jane is a little taken aback by the question. "A lot? I don't know, Maur. Can we just get some sleep."

A tired Jane is a grumpy Jane, and she can't help that her tone is a little impatient. But then Maura turns in Jane's arms so that Jane is staring into those beautiful hazel eyes and it hits her how serious Maura is. This is a serious question, something Maura needs to know.

"Okay," Jane says, knowing no matter how tired she is, this is a task she must accomplish now. She takes Maura's hand and kisses it.

"So you know how people say, um…I love you to the moon and back? Like that much. A really large amount that can't really be measured."

If anything Maura looks more perplexed. "Well, you can in fact measure the distance between the earth and the moon and then–"

Jane tunes Maura out because she knows that what Maura is saying isn't important. It's what she isn't saying, it's this tell-tale rambling and the confusion and fear in her eyes that say everything.

Jane leans in and kisses the corner of Maura's mouth and Maura abruptly stops talking like Jane knew she would. She needs to make Maura understand that she knows just how much Maura loves her. So she takes Maura's other hand as well, looks her straight in the eye, and just blurts out all that comes to mind.

"The other night you gave me the last slice of that pumpkin pie I know you liked way more than you let on. You learned all about the game of baseball because I love it. You go to restaurants and bars that you hate just because you know I like them."

Maura shakes her head, but a smile plays on her lips.

"You're the only one who can stand me when I'm grumpy, who actually willingly stays by my side when I'm nasty and I lash out. You kiss the mole on my chest that I've always kind of hated."

Maura bends her head forward and presses her lips to the place where Jane's mole is, right now covered by a t-shirt. Jane smiles and keeps going.

"You cut up one of your favorite pairs of shoes just so I could wear them. You touch my hands like they're beautiful, not like they're broken."

Maura squeezes Jane's hands and runs her thumbs soothingly over Jane's scars.

"You're the only one who can handle my temper, calm me down. Sometimes, you know what I mean, and what I don't mean and what I want to say and how I feel better than I do. And you help me get to where I need to be."

Jane takes a deep breath, and realizes Maura looks a little teary-eyed, but much more content now.

And yet, there's still a question there, a need for more reassurance of something.

They're quiet for awhile. With Maura, Jane finds that she can be very patient.

Maura finally looks up at Jane with so much hope that it practically breaks Jane's heart and asks, "So, it's enough?"

Now Jane realizes that not only did Maura need to make sure that Jane knows how much she loves her…but Maura also needs to know that it is adequate, a good enough amount, that she isn't failing Jane in any way.

It kills Jane how these insecurities that have been with Maura since she was a child still take over, make her doubt.

"More than enough, Maura," Jane says, forcefully. She squeezes Maura's hands tighter. "You…all the love you give me…it's the only way I can fight off some of the really terrible days, the past, the awful memories sometimes."

A tear rolls down Maura's cheek and Jane knows Maura understands now. Jane pulls her close, holds her for a little while.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Jane whispers into Maura's hair. The words just fall from her mouth.

She pulls away a bit to see Maura, and bends down to quickly kiss her on the nose.

Maura grins up at her. "More than enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, this is all so much fun! Loved all the recent lovely reviews, wow x

Especially those from killie 64, Gestir, and Athenacaz! Thanks

Another holiday-themed part, yay :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Thanksgiving**

Jane collapses into bed beside Maura, sighing heavily.

She turns to her and sees the small smile on Maura's face.

"What, Maur?" she asks, kissing her on the cheek.

Maura's smile widens and Jane rests her head on Maura's shoulder, curled up and ready to listen.

"I just had a really good time tonight with your family. I think perhaps it was the best Thanksgiving I've ever had."

Jane lifts her head up to study Maura. "Really? Tommy and Lydia were both obnoxious, Ma wouldn't shut up about how no one was eating enough and that the turkey was cooked too long, Frankie was making stupid jokes and eating all the food, Korsak and Frost wouldn't stop bickering…"

Maura chuckles a little at Jane's rant.

"I know, I know, I just…it felt like how holidays are supposed to be. Do you know what I mean? Boisterous and full of laughter and teasing and heaps of home-cooked food…"

Jane can't help but feel suddenly sad, wanting to hold Maura as she imagines how Maura's holidays must have been growing up, and later on, when she lived alone. She wraps her arms around Maura's waist and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, tonight was good. I like holidays. Especially with you."

Maura grins and turns in Jane's arms so that they are facing each other.

"So get used to Ma yelling about people not eating enough and really obnoxious Rizzoli family fun."

Maura looks at Jane with such hope and joy for a second that Jane has to try really hard to hold back the tears. Instead, she kisses Maura, rolling on top of her and starting to pull up her shirt.

Maura kisses back just as fervently, but when Jane tugs on her shirt she moans. "Oh, Jane, I ate so much. I'm so full and I just feel…not very attractive right now."

Jane pulls back to stare at her like she's crazy. Because she's saying things that don't make any sense. Jane finishes taking off Maura's shirt and goes to unbutton her pants, her hands gently skimming along Maura's hips.

"You're always beautiful, Maur."

"Oh, you know what I mean," Maura still complains, even though she helps Jane get her pants off. "I just feel…what do you call it? When you ate too much and now you have a…. food bump?"

"Food baby?" Jane snorts, trying not to laugh too hard.

She bends to kiss Maura's stomach and gently pinches her hips a little. "Well, I like your food baby."

Maura runs her hands through Jane's hair, then pulls at Jane's shirt starting to unbutton it. Jane can't help the smile that lights up her face.

"Maura, if you're really worried about it, let's just burn off some of those calories from Thanksgiving dinner. You know, the fun way."

Maura flashes Jane a grin before pulling her up for a searing kiss.

* * *

 _One year later_

Jane kicks off her shoes and rolls onto the bed to face Maura.

"So? What do ya think? This Thanksgiving as good as last year's?" Jane asks with a smile.

Maura reaches for Jane's hand, squeezes it. "Even better."

Jane's heart beats faster. Overjoyed, she turns to kiss Maura's cheek, nose, the corner of her mouth. "Oh, yeah?"

Maura grins, nodding her head and Jane moves to straddle her, grabbing both of Maura's hands and pushing them up above her head as she kisses and kisses her, trying to get her fill.

Jane finally pulls back. "I think I agree."

Gently, she puts two hands on Maura's stomach.

"I've gotta say, I also like this baby more than the one last year," she says, placing one kiss and then another on the swell of Maura's stomach.

Maura huffs like she's trying to act annoyed, but she flashes Jane a dimpled grin. "Well, you better, considering this baby is not just a large amount of food and will grow into a person you'll have to take care of."

Jane laughs, but just thinking about their baby growing inside Maura makes her heart swell.

"Okay. I guess I'll stick around and take care of her," Jane says, falling back down beside Maura. "But I get to nickname her."

Maura raises her eyebrow.

"I'll call her turkey when she's being a goof. Which is bound to happen because look who her mother is."

"Hey!" Maura laughs, swatting Jane on the arm.

"And I'll call her pumpkin because she'll be sweet. Again, like her mother."

Maura's face softens and she wraps her arm around Jane, kissing her shoulder. "She'll be sweet like both her mothers."

Jane is still smiling long after Maura falls asleep, one hand cradling Maura's pregnant belly, the other on the small of Maura's back, holding her close.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So glad there's still excitement over this story yay. Thanks especially to killie 64 (as usual) and Lktwh13.** **More Rizzles time x**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - In The Night**

Jane wakes up with an overwhelming sadness consuming her. She was at home with her family having Sunday dinner and then there was a fire. And the dark shadows and smoke turned into Hoyt. She could hear his cackle reverberating through the air. They were in a forest for some reason and everything was catching fire and even though she had managed to get Maura and Alice out of the house fire, it didn't matter. One moment she was clutching Alice to her chest and had a firm hand wrapped around Maura's waist.

And the next they were gone. Ash.

The fire had enclosed around them and they fell apart in her arms and now it was just Jane and Hoyt and the never-ending fear and sadness and residual loss.

She woke up screaming in agony and panicked about the pressure on her waist, thinking that Hoyt was pulling her back under, before she realized it was Maura. Her arms of comfort pulling Jane back up and out of her head.

She buried her face in Maura's chest, just letting the sobs come, the terror of the dream pour out in a mix of words that she knew didn't make much sense. Maura held her tightly, so close, and she was safe. Her family was safe. She held onto the words Maura whispered to her in the darkness.

"Shh, sweet girl. Shh. Everything is alright, everyone is safe. Hoyt is gone."

Maura stroked Jane's hair, her voice soothing, and love itself.

"Alice is okay, and I'm alright. You have us. And he is gone."

Jane tried to tell Maura how much she loved her but her voice broke and all she could get out was a strangled version of Maura's name.

Maura just held her tighter, "I know, sweet girl."

She pressed her lips against Maura's neck and took comfort in her familiar scent. She ran her fingers up Maura's spine, then gripped Maura around the waist, taking comfort in the feeling of Maura's skin against her own.

Just as her breathing was starting to return a little more back to normal, the sobs coming quieter, she heard the sound of little footsteps. She'd know that sound anywhere. Sure enough her four-year-old daughter was standing half-way between the bed and the door. She stood there looking vulnerable and cold in her nightgown, her little face scrunched up in a mix of fear and worry, hazel eyes wide.

Jane realized she must be confused at the sight. Jane wiped at her eyes and moved a foot or so away from Maura. She didn't want her child to be scared and she wanted more than anything to hold her close. She patted the spot in between her and Maura.

"Come here, baby, it's alright."

That was all Alice needed to come running onto their bed with a leap. She settled in between her mothers and Jane and Maura came closer on either side of her, shielding their daughter from the world.

It was just the three of them. Maura placed a kiss on Alice's head.

"What happened, honey? Bad dream?"

Alice nodded and turned to snuggle into her mother's chest. Jane wrapped her up from behind, so that she was holding Maura and her daughter, Alice snug between them.

"You know what, baby girl? I did too," Jane murmured into her daughter's soft hair.

Alice was so sweet and such a wonderful mix of her and Maura. And Jane wanted more than anything to keep her next to her and safe.

"You did, Mama?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, and I was scared too."

Alice reached up to place a comforting little hand on her Mama's arm that was wrapped around her.

"But then your Mommy held me, and I felt better," Jane locked eyes with Maura as she said the words, and those beautiful hazel eyes were saying you're okay, you are loved.

"She made me feel safe."

Alice nodded as if she understood. "The monster in my dream was scary. But I feel safe now too."

Jane and Maura both smiled.

"Good," Jane said, planting a kiss on her daughter's head. Alice's breathing was already coming slower, she was drifting off towards sleep again.

Maura put her leg over Jane's. They shifted so their heads were closer together, forming a complete circle around Alice.

Jane had never loved her family more than she did in that moment.

"Stay," Jane whispered, the word escaping her lips without permission.

It was all she wanted in the world. She knew what Maura would say, but she felt a strange yearning to hear it anyway.

"Always."

* * *

ahh, review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think this might be the end of this little story. Thanks to all of you who showed interest and gave reviews! It means a lot to me when I get feedback on my writing. And I always enjoy writing about these two x**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Halloween Night**

Jane tries not to laugh when she sees her two-year old daughter in Maura's arms. But she can't help but comment.

"Maura, you've _really_ turned our daughter into a fairy princess. I can barely recognize her behind all that glitter and pink."

Maura simply kisses Emily on the cheek, and Jane thinks she's going to ignore her. But then Maura turns and sees their older daughter, Alice, who is standing beside Jane in the costume Jane worked very hard to put together.

"Well, you dressed our other daughter up like a Red Sox baseball player…very convincingly, I might add," Maura says, scrutinizing the uniform with narrowed eyes.

But she smiles genuinely, when Alice runs excitedly over to her.

"Mommy! I look like a _real_ baseball player! Right?"

"Yes, you do, sweetheart!" Maura says, twirling her seven-year-old's hair. "Lovely."

Alice runs into the hall to get her trick-or-treat bag, and Maura turns to Jane.

"It's my turn to help Alice with her costume next year, Jane," she says seriously, pointing her finger for emphasis.

Jane laughs. "Yeah, good luck trying to convince her of anything once she gets to the stubborn age of eight."

Maura sighs, knowing Jane is right, and they walk out the door into the unusually warm October night.

"If she's anything like I was at that age," Jane continues, "and let's be honest, she's turning out to be so far…she'll probably throw together a costume all on her own that no one will recognize. But it will most likely turn out pretty scary looking. Especially if we let her do her own make-up."

"That's not happening!" Maura whispers harshly, swatting Jane on the arm. But they both laugh, watching as their daughter skips ahead of them down the block.

* * *

It's a good night of trick-or-treating. Alice and Emily are adorable and having a great time, and from what Jane can tell there's lots of promising candy being thrown in those bags.

Jane pictures curling up in bed with Maura, a large Twix bar, and a horror film which she knows she'll have to practically cradle Maura during because she gets scared easily…but that's good because then Jane would be able to sneak in kisses and—

Jane hears the thud, the sickening sound of skin on pavement, before she hears the unusual sound of Alice crying.

Jane gets to her first, because Maura is tugging along fairy Emily. She kneels by her daughter who has managed to sit up but in a hunched position, head bent and gasping through her sobs.

"Sweetheart, let me see," Jane says, gently, brushing Alice's hair away from her face. She sees the bloody knee first, as she sweeps her phone light over the tear in Alice's knee-high socks.

Jane winces, before she catches herself. It's not too bad, but it's definitely bleeding quite a bit, and there's something about her children being hurt (no matter how minor) that turns Jane squeamish and nervous.

"Maura!" Jane cries, as her daughter grabs onto her arm for comfort.

She can hear the sound of her wife's heels hurrying along the pavement. "What else hurts?"

Alice takes a deep breath in, holding up her left wrist. Suddenly, Maura is right by Jane's side. Jane sits Emily on her lap as Maura crouches down to attend to their daughter.

"Ali, you hurt? You got boo-boo?" Emily asks, her little eyebrows raised in confusion and worry. She reaches out to pat Alice's arm with her tiny hand.

"Yea, but I'm okay, Em," Alice gets out through clenched teeth, always the model older sister, and Jane loves her daughter so much in this moment.

Alice flinches some as Maura gently examines her knee wound.

"It's okay, my darling," Maura says comfortingly.

Maura looks at Jane and Jane sighs in relief before the words leave Maura's mouth.

"No stitches," Maura whispers, then turns back to her daughter and gently strokes the tears away from her cheek.

"What about her wrist?"

Maura delicately takes the small wrist in her fingers.

"Does that hurt a lot?"

"Hurts a little," Alice says, softly.

"We'll ice it when we get home, compress the wrist with a bandage. At most, it's probably a minor sprain," she says to Jane.

Jane nods, rubbing Alice's shoulder in comfort.

"You're alright, baby," Maura says, soothingly.

Maura brings out a tube of first aid cream and a roll of gauze from her purse. Jane is far from surprised that Maura has gauze. It's so typical Maura, always planning for anything. And right now, she's grateful for it.

Maura cleans the wound, and Alice winces, but it's quiet. Jane knows she's trying to be brave.

Maura then wraps the gauze around the injured knee.

"Woah, that's a big band-aid," Em says in awe from her spot in Jane's lap.

Jane chuckles a little and Em leans back into Jane's chest sleepily.

Maura finishes her doctoring and plants a kiss on Alice's forehead. "All done."

"Okay, troops, it's time to call it a night," Jane says, as she hands off Emily to Maura again.

Alice looks heartbreakingly sad, still sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin Halloween."

Jane melts a little. "No pumpkin, you didn't ruin anything!" She kneels down to Alice's level. "We were going to go home, anyway. It's getting late."

Alice looks up to Maura to confirm this, and Maura nods. "Come on, princess," she encourages Alice with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, _I'm_ the princess!" Emily calls from Maura's arms.

Everybody laughs. Jane scoops up Alice, cradling her like she used to when she was a baby.

"Well, this baseball player deserves to be carried home," Jane says.

Alice isn't usually the type that's physically affectionate, but now she smiles and wraps her arms around her mother's neck.

"Thanks, Mama."

* * *

Maura has set a limit on how much candy each of her daughters can have tonight, but after Jane puts Emily to sleep, she sneaks into Alice's room with her bag of candy.

She knows Maura is getting ready for bed so she figures she's in the clear.

"Mama, whatcha got?"

Jane places a finger to her lips, then holds up Alice's bag.

"Want another piece? I think you deserve it."

Alice nods in excitement, and riffles through the bag with her good arm, only to pull out a mini Twix. Jane smiles. Like mother like daughter. She eagerly unwraps it then bites in.

Thank you, Mama," she says through a carmel-toothed grin.

"You're welcome, my brave girl," Jane whispers, bending down and giving her daughter a kiss.

Nothing beats the smile she gets, the tight squeeze.

Jane is so focused on this elated feeling that she isn't careful, she's not listening for sounds in the hallway…and so bumps right into her wife on the way out the door.

Jane groans. Now, she has to explain and might end up on the couch tonight. Her children make her half the careful detective she usually is.

Maura stands there in the hallway, hand on her hip, eyebrow raised.

"How many pieces of candy did I say, Jane?"

Jane looks down at the candy bag in her left hand. She's been caught red-handed.

"I know, I'm sorry, Maur. I just thought she deserved it after that bad fall," Jane says, trying to make her face as innocent as possible.

"She's fine, Jane. And candy won't make the wound any better."

"Oh, come on, Maur, she needed a little cheering up."

Jane drops the bag of candy as she follows her wife into the bedroom, who's rolling her hips quite tantalizingly and unfairly.

"It was just a little something sweet to make her feel better."

She keeps walking towards Maura who now faces away from Jane as she undresses.

"But you know what's even sweeter?" Jane says, lowering her voice, and tentatively running her hands over Maura's hips. "You know what I like better than candy?"

She bends down and places a kiss on Maura's neck and smiles in relief when Maura hums in delight and laughs a little.

"Jane! I'm trying to get undressed," Maura exclaims, pulling away, but the tone of her voice says something else.

Jane acts on her impulses, getting in front of her wife and slowly falling down with her onto the bed. Maura laughs and finally gives into Jane's embrace.

"Maur," Jane whispers, kissing her wife's throat. "I was thinking we could watch a horror movie."

She keeps kissing her way down Maura's beautiful body.

"But I think I have a better idea," Jane gets out through kisses.

"Yes," Maura agrees fervently, as she grabs Jane's forearms and brings her up for a searing kiss.

This will definitely be a good end to Halloween night.


End file.
